Standing in the shadows of love
by paxi000
Summary: David et Lisa ont pu avoir leur premier rendezvous. Pas de Richard en vue!


VIB 2

Standing in the shadows of love.

_David est arrivé peu après moi chez Wolfhardts. Il était très séduisant dans son costume foncé. _

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour. _Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire niaisement. _

- C'est pour toi. _Il avait à la main un magnifique bouquet de tulipe à la main. _

- Merci. _Il posa sa main chaude sur la mienne. Il la caressait subtilement, commençant à immiscer ses doigts entre les miens, quand la serveuse revint. J'ai essayé de retirer ma main, gênée, mais il a fermement gardé ma main dans la sienne. Il m'a sourit. J'ai compris alors qu'il n'avait pas honte de montrer notre attachement en public, voire même notre relation, si on peut déjà appeler ça comme ça ! _

- Tu as déjà commandé ?

- Non, je voulais t'attendre.

- Nous allons vous prendre votre menu pour deux. Ca te va ? _J'ai hoché la tête, trop embarrassée pour ouvrir la bouche. _

- Bien Monsieur Seidel. Je vous serre déjà à boire ?

- Oui, volontiers.

_Elle__ nous servit et s'éloigna, portant notre commande en cuisine. _

_Il me regarda avec attention._

– Ca va Lisa ?

- Oui, oui, je suis juste un peu…

- Gênée ?

- Oui, _ai-je murmuré en baissant la tête. Il passa la main sous mon menton et souleva mon visage pour que je lui fasse face. _

- Tu n'as pas de raison. Nous sommes deux adultes, libres de tout engagement et consentants… ? _Je rougis de plus belle. Il fallait que je trouve un sujet plus neutre pour pouvoir me calmer. _

- Tu pars demain au salon de la mode ?

- Salon de la mode ?

- Oui, à Londres.

- Non, j'ai annulé.

- Mais c'est important pour Kerima !

- Je sais, mais je trouvais plus important de rester avec toi.

- C'est très romantique de ta part, mais une bonne publicité pour Kerima n'est pas négligeable, surtout depuis que Richard a disparu et que la presse en a fait ces choux gras.

- J'ai pas envie de te laisser là et d'aller là-bas tout seul…

- Qui a dit que tu devais y aller seul ? _Mon audace me surprit autant qu'elle le surprit. _

- Tu sous-entendrais quelque chose ?

- Je n'ai jamais visité Londres, tu pourrais faire mon guide.

- J'en serai ravi.

- Je vais appeler Nina savoir si elle peut nous trouver un vol pour demain matin.

- Lisa. J'ai un jet. Enfin, ma famille a un jet. Un coup de fil et il nous emmène où on veut dans l'heure qui suit.

- L'heure qui suit ? Mais je ne suis pas prête ! Je dois rentrer chez moi faire mes bagages, prévenir mes parents et …

- Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, c'était une façon de parler ! On partira vers 10heures demain matin, ça va pour toi ?

- Je devrais être prête.

- Bien ! _Il leva son verre pour trinquer. _Cheers ! _L'incompréhension devait se lire sur mon visage. _Santé, chérie.

- Santé.

- Lisa, c'est de la folie !

- Maman, je vais voir un congrès sur la mode. C'est pour mon travail !

- Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie jeune fille ! Je sais ce qu'il va se passer. Tu vas te retrouver seule avec lui. Il n'y aura plus qu'une seule chambre d'hôtel, qu'il proposera de partager et hop dans neuf mois je vais me retrouver grand-mère.

- Maman ! _Je rougis jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux. _Rien ne va se passer. _Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Sauvée par le gong !_ Je vais vite ouvrir.

- Bonjour. _David était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. _

- Bonjour. _Je me suis appuyée de la même façon. Il a fait un pas pour se rapprocher de moi. Il allait m'embrasser, mais j'ai dû le repousser. _Je suis désolée, pas ici. Ma mère se fait déjà assez d'idées comme ça. _Je maudis intérieurement ma mère ! David Seidel allait m'embrasser pour la première fois dans l'histoire de notre couple et j'avais dû y mettre un frein ! Les mères !_

- Lisa, fait entrer ton petit ami !

_Je levai les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit rire David. __Nous passâmes dans le salon. _

- Bonjour Madame Plenske.

- Monsieur Seidel.

- Combien de temps va durer votre voyage ?

- Une semaine.

- Je pensais que le congrès durait quatre jours ?

- Non, pas pour les dirigeants, ils ont prévus des rencontres supplémentaires.

- Ah.

- On va y aller maman. _Je me suis approchée pour lui faire un baiser avant de partir. _Bonne semaine.

- Chérie, tu as toujours le préservatif que je t'ai donné ?

- Maman ! _Si j'avais pu être engloutie sous terre ou mourir sur place, j'aurai volontiers accepté. _

- Il faut être prudent chérie. Avec les maladies qui courent de nos jours, je sais que toi, tu fais attention mais…

- Maman ! _Elle sous-entendait en face de David qu'il avait un comportement sexuel d'un dépravé. Si deux secondes auparavant j'avais cru m'effondrer de honte, ce n'était rien en comparaison avec maintenant. Je me suis tournée vers David. _On y va maintenant. _J'ai pris ma valise et je suis passée devant lui. Il tenta de cacher son petit rire par une fausse toux. _Tout de suite !

- Au revoir Madame Plenske.

- Au revoir Monsieur Seidel. Lisa ! Bon voyage.

_J'ai déposé mes affaires sur le siège arrière et je suis montée à la place du passager. _

- Il ne faut pas rougir comme ça Lisa ! _Je lui ai envoyé un regard noir qui en aurait découragé plus d'un. _C'est une mère, elle veut bien faire. Elle a raison en plus tu sais.

- Elle veut bien faire ? Elle vient me parler de ça devant toi, alors que toi et moi on ne s'est même pas embrasser !

- Si ce n'est que ça, on peut y faire quelque chose… _« Essaie pas de me charmer ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! ». _

- Non ! Ce n'est pas le propos ! Que dirais-tu si ta mère discutait de… ça, devant moi.

- Elle le faisait quand j'étais avec Mariella. Elles échangeaient des conseils, des positions, des fantasmes. _« Dans quel famille je m'aventure ! » J'étais atterrée par la nouvelle. _Je plaisante Lisa. Il faut te détendre ! On part pour une semaine de vacances et de relaxation.

- C'est vrai, c'est quoi cette histoire ? On devait partir pour les trois jours du congrès.

- Je me suis dit que ma patronne m'accorderait quelques jours de congé en plus. « _Quel sourire charmeur ! Il sait en user ! »_

- Peut être qu'elle ne dira rien.

- Tant mieux, j'ai prévu des choses bien plus distrayantes que ces congrès de m'as-tu vu !

_J'avais toute ma vie détester les surprises, mais peut être que j'allais changer d'avis. _

_Nous sommes rapidement arrivé à l'aéroport. __Il avait plutôt l'allure d'un aérodrome, mais David m'avait soutenu que c'était un aéroport. Je n'allais pas remettre en doute sa parole… _

- Il faut qu'on dépose nos bagages au guichet ? Mais je croyais qu'on prenait un jet ?

- Oui, mais les consignes de sécurité sont très strictes pour l'Angleterre. Donc nos valises doivent passer les contrôles avant d'être chargé à bord.

- D'accord.

_Nous avons laissé nos affaires à un employé de l'aéroport et nous sommes montés dans l'avion. __Il était muni de quatre sièges, ainsi que d'un canapé. Il y avait un grand place au centre où une table à manger pouvait être dressée. _

- Alors ?

- C'est grand !

- Grand ?

- Oui ! J'ai pris une fois l'avion pour aller aux Canaries avec mes parents. Mon voisin était tellement près que je n'ai jamais osé tourner la page du livre que je lisais, de peur de le toucher.

- Lisa ! _Il me prit par l'épaule et m'embrassa le front. _T'es drôle.

_On s'est assis en attendant le décollage. __David m'a attirée contre lui, passant le bras sur mes épaules. Je me callais contre son torse. _

- T'as peur ?

- Pas quand je suis dans tes bras. _Il sourit de ma réponse. Il s'est décalé que je ne touche plus son corps. Je me suis donc redressée. S'est alors qu'il a posé la main sur ma jambe et s'est rapproché de moi. Il m'embrassé une première fois, une frôlement de lèvres. Il s'est reculé pour juger de ma réaction, qui a dû le satisfaire, car il a recommencé. A la place de l'hésitant baiser précédant, nous avons partagé un vrai baiser passionné. Sa langue cherchait la mienne, la titillait, la provoquait. Notre étreinte fut interrompue par la voix du pilote. _

- Veuillez attacher vos ceintures, nous allons décoller.

_J'ai attaché ma ceinture et j'ai repris ma place contre le torse de David. _

_Nous volions depuis vingt minutes quand David commença à me caresser la nuque. _– Tu es toute tendue.

- Je sais. J'ai été un peu stressée ces temps.

- Attends. _Il s'est levé pour aller prendre un grand sac dans un des placards de l'avion. Il l'a ouvert et commencé à déplier des pieds. _

- Une table de massage ?

- Oui.

- Mais qui a une table de massage dans son avion ? Oh, je…

- Tu es avec un vrai dom juan, tu sais ! _Il me fit un clin d'œil. _

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça.

- Lisa, on s'en fiche. Déshabille toi.

- Pardon ?

- Pour le massage. Je pourrais le faire à travers ton t-shirt, mais c'est plus agréable sans. Viens. _Il me prit par la main et me fit asseoir sur la table. _Tu peux l'enlever, je me tourne. _J'ai enlevé ma chemise puis mon t-shirt et je me suis couché à plat ventre. _C'est bon ?

- Hum, hum.

- Lisa, je peux ?

- Oui. _J'étais couchée sur sa table de massage à trois milles mètres d'altitude, que pensait-il ? Qu'il allait seulement regarder mon dos ? _**Ting !**_ J'ai brusquement relevé la tête du trou. « Mon soutien-gorge ! Sa question faisait référence à ça ! Oups. » Il écarta doucement les deux pans de tissu. Ses doigts ensuite remontèrent jusqu'à mes épaules pour faire descendre les bretelles le long de mes bras. Il se retourna prendre quelque chose derrière lui. Il posa délicatement la serviette prise sur mes jambes. A nouveau ses doigts flirtèrent avec ma peau : il bloqua le linge sous la taille de mon pantalon. Il prit soin de le descendre un petit peu, un peu, un peu plus, même. Il versa de l'huile entre ses mains et la chauffa en frottant. Il posa ses mains sur le bas de mon dos pour commencer le massage. La sensation de ses mains liée à la chaleur de l'huile me fit gémir de contentement. _

- Ca va ?

- Oui, oui. _Heureusement que j'étais couchée, sinon je me serais liquéfiée sur place quand il a embrassé mon épaule. Il a lentement remonté les mains le long de mon dos. « Quand est-ce que je me suis faite un gommage pour la dernière fois ? » L'inquiétude m'envahit. _

- Détends toi, _susurra t-il dans mon oreille. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me laissa aller aux sensations. Ses mains étaient douces et puissantes à la fois. Il sentait les points qui me faisaient souffrir et y faisait une douce pression avec ses pouces dessus. Ses doigts pétrirent le bas de mon dos. De manière symétrique, il remontait ses pouces dans un mouvement circulaire sur tout mon dos. Il arriva à ma nuque. Il insista sur cette zone. Ces mains reposaient sur chacune de mes clavicules pendant que ses pouces pétrissaient la base de ma nuque. J'étais peut être athée, mais je commençais à vouer un véritable culte à ses pouces ! Après avoir dénoué ses muscles, il continua avec mon bras. Il descendit progressivement le long de mon bras et me fit un délicieux massage de la main. Il reposa ensuite mon bras le long de mon corps et passa de l'autre coté pour lui faire subir le même traitement. Une fois mon deuxième bras reposé, il déposa une grande serviette sur mon dos. _

- Il ne faut pas que tu prennes froid.

_J'ai profité des dernières sensations avant de plonger dans un sommeil __apaisant. _

_Je me suis réveillée après m__a courte sieste. Je me suis étirée, oubliant que je n'étais pas dans mon lit. Puis j'ai voulu me retourner pour descendre. Heureusement David m'a rattrapée avant que je tombe. J'ai ouvert de grands yeux. Il me tenait serrée entre son corps et la table de massage. J'étais dans son jet, à moitié nue sous ma serviette. J'ai vite contrôlé qu'elle n'ait pas bougé. « Ouf ! L'honneur est sauf ! ». _

- Le réveil est difficile ?

- C'est ça, rigole.

_Il m'a calmement réajustée sur la table. __Je me suis assise en tentant de garder la serviette sur mes seins, la bloquant sous mes épaules. J'ai ensuite essayé de raccrocher mon soutien gorge. Je maugréais intérieurement. Mes bras avaient beau se tordent pour faire coïncider les crochets, c'était peine perdue ! Je n'avais jamais réussi à le faire auparavant, et ce n'était pas sous le regard de David que j'allais accomplir ce miracle !_

- Besoin d'un coup de main ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

_Il s'assit derrière moi. _– J'ai plutôt l'habitude de déshabiller les femmes. _Il crocha mon soutien gorge. _

- Je me passe de ce genre de détails.

- Tu sais, c'est normal d'avoir des ex à notre age. Je ne vais pas être jaloux de Julien et d'un autre de tes anciens amants.

- David…_, ai-je supplié. Si il continuait sur ce chemin, je devrais lui dire que je suis toujours vierge. Là c'est sûr, il va me laisser tomber pour le premier mannequin qui passe au congrès. _

- Tant que je suis le dernier, ça me va. _Il m'embrassa dans le cou et posa son menton sur mon épaule. _Tu sembles pensive. Je ne vais pas te tromper. J'ai évolué, j'ai grandit et je t'ai trouvée, je ne vais pas courir dans le lit d'une autre dès que quelque chose se passera mal. Tu n'es pas Mariella et je ne suis plus le même David. _Il laissa un silence. « Je devrais dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi ! »_ Lisa ? _J'ai tourné la tête pour le regarder en face._

- David. Je dois t'avouer, que j'ai moins d'expérience en la matière, que toi.

- C'est normal, peu de gens ont autant d'expérience que moi. _Il me fit un clin d'œil. _

- Non. Je veux dire que j'en ai beaucoup moins, voire même pas du tout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ?

- Je suis vierge. _Il sembla interdit. _David ?

- Je peux être honnête ?

_J'ai péniblement dégluti. _– Oui.

- Je trouve ça très excitant !

- Quoi ?

- Oui. Tu voulais que je sois honnête. D'imaginer que je sois le premier, c'est très affriolant.

- C'est… bizarre ! Je veux dire, je ne pensais pas…, enfin j'imaginais que tu serais dégoûté.

- Non. Pourquoi ? On a tous eu une première fois. La mienne était pas très brillante… enfin… la tienne sera sûrement mieux.

_« __Il croit qu'il va réussir à me charmer aussi facilement que ça ? » _- Il faut voir si j'arrive à trouver un amant compétant…

- Tu sais, la pratique rend parfait… On pourrait commencer à s'exercer dès maintenant ?

- Au milieu de l'avion ? En plus on va bientôt atterrir.

- Lisa, je plaisante ! Quand tu seras prête tu me ferras signe. «_Il ne s'arrête donc jamais de plaisanter ? »_

- Quoi comme signe ?

- Je ne sais pas, quelque chose de discret… tu enlèves ta montre, par exemple.

- J'enlève ma montre tous les soirs !

- C'est à toi de voir, chérie. _Il m'embrassa délicatement avant de se relever. _Il faut qu'on retourne s'asseoir, on va commencer la phase d'atterrissage.

- Comment ça « on a perdu vos bagages ? »

- Pas la vôtre Monsieur Seidel, juste celle de mademoiselle Plenske.

- « Juste » ? « Juste » ?, vous plaisantez là ?

_Je posa ma main sur son coude. _– David, c'est pas grave. On va aller faire un peu de shopping ! C'est le moment que je change de garde robe, non ? En plus j'avais mis une étiquette, quand ils retrouveront ma valise, ils la renverront chez moi.

- Oui, mais quand même !

- Tu essaies de convaincre quelqu'un avec cet argument ? _Je l'ai embrassé sur la joue. _T'as bien faire de choisir une carrière dans la mode et pas avocat.

- Oh ça va !

- Tu connais sûrement plein de boutiques à Londres, tu vas me faire découvrir. On va prendre un taxi, aller poser tes affaires à l'hôtel et après on va faire du shopping.

- D'accord.

_David attendait accoudé au guichet. Une employée vient enfin __nous répondre. _

- Bonjour, nous voudrions loué une suite pour une semaine, _commença David._

- Deux chambre simples.

- Une grande chambre double.

- Deux chambres simples.

- Deux chambres simples avec une porte communicante.

- D'accord. _L'employée s'amusait de notre comportement. David tourna finalement la tête pour s'adresser à l'employée. _

- Deux chambres simples avec une porte communicante, s'il vous plaît.

- Je regarde dans mon registre… Voilà. J'ai deux chambres communicantes : les 416 et 418. Voilà vos clés. Vous m'avez donc dit pour une semaine ?

- Oui.

- Les deux ?

- Pas si tout se passe comme prévu. _Je lui ai mis une claque sur le bras. _

- D'accord. Vous n'aurez qu'à signer le registre et payer en quittant l'hôtel. Bon séjour chez nous.

- Merci.

_Nous avons déposé ses affaires et nous étions de retour dans __un taxi. _

- Carnaby Street, s'il vous plaît.

- Bien sûr, _répondit le chauffeur. _

- Où m'emmènes-tu ?

- Dans la rue de la mode à Londres. On ira ensuite sur Oxford Street, mais j'avais envie de commencer par Carnaby. C'est la rue la plus délurée.

- Délurée ? J'ai pas vraiment un style déluré !

- Fais moi confiance ! J'habille et je déshabille les femmes.

- Tu vas me le répéter combien de fois ?

- Jusqu'à ce que je te déshabille.

- T'es vraiment obsédé.

- Juste par toi. Bon. De quoi tu vas avoir besoin ?

- D'un ou deux tailleurs, de chaussures et d'un pyjama.

- D'au moins trois robes du soirs, on aura des cocktails tout les jours et de lingerie.

- De lingerie ?

- Peut être que tu préfères être nue sous tes vêtements ?, _me dit-il avec un sourcil relevé. _

- Tu n'entreras pas avec moi dans cette boutique là !

- Je pourrais la choisir ?

- Oui, tu pourras.

_« Mais pourquoi j'avais osé dire oui !? Je devais être dans un moment de folie passagère, c'était pas possible autrement. Il m'avait dit que c'était une sympatique boutique de lingerie. Mon œil ! Agent Provocateur… agent pervers oui ! » Je n'osais même pas relevé la tête pour regarder les modèles tellement j'étais gênée. _

- Vous avez besoin d'aide mademoiselle ?

- Oui… j'ai perdu mes bagages à l'aéroport et je dois me racheter des habits. Cependant je cherche quelque chose de simple.

- Je vois. Quelque chose de pas trop provocateur ?

- Voilà.

- J'ai quelques modèles moins voyant de ce coté là.

- Merci. _J'ai fini par prendre deux ensembles soutien gorges – culottes, ainsi que plusieurs strings, en prévision des robes des soirées que j'allais devoir mettre. Jamais ma mère ne verra passer ça dans sa lessive ! Elle en ferait une attaque ! Presque une heure après je suis ressortie. _

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Continue à faire l'innocent ! _Je partis en direction d'un boutique de vêtement. _

- Lisa ! _David me courut après. Il me rattrapa rapidement. _Je suis désolé. J'essayais juste de décoincer un peu !

- Je ne suis pas coincée !

- Tu es coincée.

- Non !

- Dis moi une seule chose que tu aies faite qui prouve le contraire ?

- J'ai.. j'ai… Voilà ! J'ai fait un strip-tease devant Rokko et Julien.

- Hein ?

- Appelles les si tu veux ! J'ai fait le truc autour de la barre. _« Voilà. Je peux être fière de moi. Je ne suis pas coincée ! »_

- Tu as fait ça ?

- Oui. En public en plus.

- Là je suis estomaqué ! J'attend de voir ça de mes yeux.

- Tu n'as qu'à bien te tenir.

- J'appelle tout de suite Berlin qu'on fasse des aménagements dans ma chambre.

_Je le pris par la main et nous continuâmes nos courses. _

_Toute cette tension s.e.x.u.e.l.l.e. entre nous commençait à me peser. __Je devais bientôt faire quelque chose pour l'évacuer. _

- Vers quelle heure tu veux partir ?

- Vers 20heures. Ca nous laisse environ deux heures pour nous préparer.

- D'accord.

- Je peux te laisser ?

- David ! Je crois être capable de me doucher et de m'habiller seule.

- Si jamais tu peux toujours passer la porte.

_J'hochais la tête ! David __était vraiment incorrigible ! Je suis enfin entrée dans ma chambre. J'ai déposé mes nombreux sacs de courses et je suis allée prendre ma douche. Après être sortie, j'ai voulu m'habiller, mais j'ignorais ce qu'on allait faire de la soirée. J'allais nous faire perdre du temps si je devais retourner me changer parce que j'avais mis une tenue inadaptée. J'ai enfilé des nouveaux sous vêtements et je me suis entourée de ma serviette avant d'aller frapper à sa porte. N'ayant pas de réponse, j'ai lentement ouvert la porte. _

- David ? _Il était debout au milieu de la pièce. Il chantonnait doucement sur une chanson passant à la radio tout en s'habillant. Il finissait de boutonner son jeans et allait enfiler son t-shirt. _David ?

- Lisa ! _Il sembla un instant surpris de ma présence dans sa chambre. En trois grandes enjambées il fut près de moi. _Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Je ne savais pas comment m'habiller. _« Non ! J'ai encore mal formulé ma phrase !! ». _Euh, tu vois, je ne sais pas ce qu'on fait ce soir, donc je ne savais pas comment je devais m'habiller.

- Je pensais aller manger dans un petit restaurant que je connais et après faire un balade sur les bords de la Tamise.

- D'accord. _J'étais déjà tournée en direction de ma chambre quand il attrapa ma main. _

- Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi tu pourrais rester comme ça. _Il m'attira contre lui. _Lisa… _Nous nous embrassâmes pendant un long moment avant qu'il ne commence à me faire reculer. Je n'étais pas vraiment apte à réfléchir. Ce n'est que quand mes genoux ont touchés le bord de son lit, que j'ai compris où nous allions. Il m'a couchée sur son lit et s'est allongé vers moi. Il a commencé à embrasser mon épaule, ce qui m'a permis d'articuler : _- David…

- Lisa. _Il releva les yeux sur moi pour savoir si je lui permettais de détacher ma serviette. J'ai hoché de la tête et je l'ai reposée sur le lit. Ses mains, ses lèvres, son souffle sur mon corps. Tout me mettait dans un état d'ébullition. _

_Il me murmura à l'oreille : _- Très joli ensemble. _Je lui souris mais il était déjà entrain de redescendre le long de mon corps. Il traçait un sillon de baisers entre mon oreille et mes seins. De temps à autre sa langue rejoignait ses lèvres pour goûter ma peau. Il arriva à ma poitrine. Ses doigts me caressèrent à travers le tissu. Je n'avais jamais connu les mains d'un homme sur moi, ni les sensations qu'elles pouvaient procurer. Mon corps était en émoi. Je ne pouvais plus penser trop prise par ses impressions nouvelles. David délaissa ma poitrine pour continuer sa descente. Il titilla mon nombril avec sa langue puis reprit son parcours. D'un coup je réalisais où il voulait en venir. _

- David !

- Hmm.

- David ! _Je mis les mains dans ses cheveux et lui releva le visage._

- Lisa…, _souffla t-il. Il se recoucha à coté de moi et me prit dans les bras. _Tu me fais confiance ?

- Oui, mais…

- Je ne vais pas te brusquer. Si tu n'aimes pas ou tu trouves que je vais trop vite, tu n'as qu'à me le dire. _Je ne répondis rien. _Lisa ?

- Continue.

_Il m'embrassa délicatement pendant que ses mains redescendirent. __Elles passèrent sous l'élastique de ma culotte. Un frisson délicieux parcouru mon corps. Par l'action de ses doigts, il me fit jouir. _– David ! _Mon corps mit du temps à se remettre de cette explosion de sensation. J'étais encore essoufflée quand il vint se blottir contre moi. _ – David, je…

- Chut… Profite du moment. _Je me suis paisiblement endormie dans ses bras. _

_Je me suis réveillée au bruit de la douche. __J'ai tâtonné à coté de moi, le lit était encore chaud, mais David n'y était plus. Il était sous la douche. « Une douche froide à cause de moi ? Peut être. » Je me mis à rêver. Une étape venait d'être franchie entre nous, mais nous étions encore loin du but. Cette soirée allait être romantique, mais demain la réalité reviendrait en force au congrès. « N'y pense pas maintenant ! » Je me roulais sur le coté pour attraper son oreiller. Je l'ai humé, il sentait David. Je l'ai serré fort contre moi, pour m'enivrer du parfum. _

- Je vais finir par être jaloux de ce coussin.

- Tu étais là…

- Comme tu peux le voir.

- Il sentait ton parfum… j'ai pas pu résister. _Je me suis levée pour aller le prendre dans mes bras. Je me sentais plus heureuse, plus sensuelle, plus femme. J'ai passé les bras autour de sa taille et j'ai posé ma tête contre son torse. _Tu es froid. _Il ne venait de prendre une douche froide. A cause de moi ! Je ne pus réprimer le sourire qui naissait sur mes lèvres. _

- Je viens de prendre une douche.

- Je file en prendre une. Je serai prête dans vingt minutes. _Je me suis mise sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser et j'ai filé dans ma chambre. _

_Vingt minutes plus tard, il frappa à ma porte. _

- Lisa ?

- Entre je finis de me préparer ! _J'avais mis un nouvel ensemble de sous vêtements qui me semblaient être les plus osés que j'ai acheté. Peut-être que j'allais refaire un tour dans cette boutique avant de quitter Londres… J'avais mis une jupe brune plissé, un chemisier bleu ciel et des ballerines. David était assis sur mon lit. Il portait un jeans avec un pull marin bleu foncé. Il n'avait pas remonté la fermeture éclair jusqu'en haut ce qui laissait voir son t-shirt blanc dessous. _

- J'arrive tout de suite ! Je cherche juste le sac à main que j'ai acheté et je suis prête. _Je le trouvais au fond d'un sac rempli de t-shirt. Je transvasais mes affaires d'un sac à l'autre quand il prit la parole : _- T'es bouclée ?

- Oui. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas en le temps de me sécher les cheveux.

- Non ! Tu es adorable comme ça.

- J'ai toujours lutté pour lisser mes cheveux, mais ça serre à rien. Ca donne juste une masse informe.

- Pourquoi tu les laisses pas boucler comme ça ?

- On me surnommait boucle d'or ironiquement quand j'étais petite, je détestais ça.

- Si tu savais le nombre de femmes qui tueraient pour avoir tes boucles anglaises !

- C'est vrai ?

_Il s'approcha de moi et roula son index dans une de mes boucles. _– Moi, j'adore. _La proximité de son corps et son regard me troublèrent. _– On devrait y aller, on va être en retard pour la réservation.

- T'as raison. Si on continue, on risque même de ne jamais y aller. _Il m'embrassa sur le front et nous sortîmes. _

_Comme prévu nous avons mangés dans un petit restaurant italien puis nous nous sommes promenés sur les bords de la Tamise. __Nous marchions main dans la main. _– C'est magnifique.

- Je trouve aussi, _dit-il en me regardant de bas en haut. _

- Non ! Je voulais parler du London Eye. _Je me suis appuyée contre la rambarde. Avec l'humidité du fleuve et la soirée qui était déjà bien avancée, je commençais à avoir froid. J'ai frotté d'une main mon bras._

- Tu as froid ?

- Un peu. J'ai oublié de prendre mon manteau. _J'ai entendu David dézipper son pull. Il s'est collé à moi et m'a entourée des pans de son pull. _

- Merci. _Nous sommes restés longtemps dans cette étreinte, à admirer les rives londoniennes. _

- On devrait chercher un taxi pour rentrer.

- Restons encore un moment. J'ai envie de profiter de ma soirée. _Minuit sonna à Big Ben. _– On devrait rentrer dormir.

_Nous avons tout de suite trouvé un taxi pour nous reconduire. __J'étais appuyée contre son torse, tout en regardant les monuments. _

- David ?

- Mmh ?

- Je crois qu'on devrait garder notre relation secrète.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- J'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! J'ai envie de le crier à la Terre entière !

- Si on se montre comme un couple demain, les journalistes vont se focaliser sur nous au lieu de Kerima. On n'est pas là pour être dans la presse à scandale, mais dans la presse spécialisée.

- Lisa…

- S'il te plait.

_Il se tut le reste du trajet. J'avais bien vu qu'il était déçu, mais je n'avais pas la force d'affronter les gens. Le jour où l'on révélera que nous sommes un couple, nous n'aurons plus d'intimité. Et j'imagine déjà les commentaires mesquins à mon attention. __David Seidel aurait-il épuisé tout son stock de belles femmes ? L'ascension fulgurante de Lisa Plenske est-elle due à une promotion-canapé ? Les gens ne comprendraient pas notre amour. Il me fallait du temps pour être assez sûre de moi. Nous sommes descendus en silence du taxi et nous avons regagné nos chambres. _

- Bonne nuit. _Son ton était si froid. _

- David ! Je suis…

- Tu as raison Lisa, on devrait aller dormir. Je suis fatigué. _Il ferma la porte de sa chambre, me laissant seule dans le couloir. Je suis rentrée dans ma chambre et je me suis mise à pleurer. J'avais tout gâché. Les larmes continuaient à rouler sur mes joues pendant que je me mis en pyjama et que je me suis couchée entre mes draps. « Il va croire que je ne veux pas de lui ! Il doit déjà s'imaginer que je suis versatile et demain, il va rencontrer plein de mannequins. Il va m'oublier, tout ça parce que je ne veux pas qu'on médiatise notre couple ! Il n'y a peut-être déjà plus de couple ! Non ! __David !!» Je me suis relevée et je me suis glissée dans sa chambre. La lumière était déjà éteinte. La chambre baignait dans la douce lumière de la Lune. Je me suis couchée à coté de lui. _

- David ! Ne me quitte pas !

- Te quitter ? Lisa… On s'est disputé, je ne vais pas te quitter pour ça.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Lisa… C'est notre première dispute, il y en aura bien d'autres ! Je ne vais pas rompre pour une simple querelle d'amoureux. Sèche tes larmes. _Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et essuya mes larmes, puis il m'embrassa doucement. _J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. J'étais simplement déçu de ne pas pouvoir me montrer avec toi. J'ai toujours envie de te toucher, de t'embrasser. Je ne sais pas comment je vais tenir une journée entière sans contact avec toi.

- On pourra toujours se rattraper le soir…

- C'est une promesse ?

- Je te le jure.

- Je veillerai à ce que tu la tiennes.

- J'espère. _Je l'ai embrassé et je suis sortie du lit. _Bonne nuit.

- Lisa ?

- Oui.

- Tu veux bien rester dormir avec moi ? J'ai besoin de te serrer dans mes bras.

_Je me suis volontiers recouchée dans le lit. __Il s'est collé à mon dos, passant ses bras autour de mon corps. _Bonne nuit, _murmura t-il. _

_Je ne lui répondis pas, trop occupée à savourer cette nouvelle intimité. _

- Lisa… Il faut te réveiller… Chérie…

- Encore un instant. _Je dormais à plat ventre. _

- Je vais devoir enlever les draps pour te forcer ? _Il enleva les draps, ce qui me fit frissonner. _

- David… _Je me suis retournée. Ma chemise de nuit était coincée sous moi, dégageant un de mes épaules et provoquant un décolleté encore plus plongeant. _

- Lisa…

- Tu ne m'as même pas embrassée pour me dire bonjour.

_Il s'assit sur le lit et se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser. _– Bonjour.

_Je l'ai agrippé par la chemise et je l'ai fait tomber sur le lit. J'ai ensuite passé une jambe par dessus ses hanches pour me retrouvée à califourchon sur lui. _– Bonjour. _Je l'ai embrassé à mon tour. J'étais étonnée mais en même temps ravie par ma nouvelle audace. _

- Lisa, on va être en retard.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un sait à quelle heure nous devons arriver ?

- Non, mais le congrès commence à 10h30.

- 10h30 ? J'imagine qu'il y aura un discours de bienvenue, puis un présentation officielle, suivit d'un cocktail dînatoire, cela devrait durer jusqu'à… 13heures, au moins.

- Et ?

- Et j'ai une idée de comment remplir le temps jusqu'à là. _Inconsciemment (ou non ?) je fis un mouvement de bassin contre ses hanches. _

- Je pourrais peut être te soumettre aussi quelques suggestions ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

_Je me suis penchée pour l'embrasser. J'ai commencé à défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise. J'embrassais chaque parcelle de sa peau. Ses mains étaient passées sous ma chemise de nuit et remontaient le long de mes hanches. _

- David ?

- Oui ?

- Dis moi que tu as des protections !

- Oui, dans ma trousse de toilette.

- Tu devrais aller les chercher maintenant, parce que je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir te laisser partir après.

_Il s'est assis, collant son corps contre le mien. Il embrassa ma clavicule, faisant glisser ma bretelle. _– J'y vais ! _Il m'a soulevée et reposée à coté de lui. La perte de sa chaleur me laissa un vide. Je l'ai suivi à la salle de bain. Il était devant le lavabo, fouillant dans sa trousse. _

- Tu trouves ?

- Un instant.

- J'n'ai pas un instant… _Je me suis collée à lui et j'ai lentement passé les mains autour de lui. Mue par une force invisible, j'ai glissé la main dans son pantalon. J'ai passé la barrière de son caleçon et j'ai trouvé l'objet de mon désir. _

- Lisa…, _gémit-il. J'ai posé les doigts autour de lui. _

- Dépêche toi. _J'ai lentement commencé un va et vient. _

- J'essaie… _Mon pouce caressa son gland _mais tu ne pas la chose facile.

- J'aime les choses dures. _D'un coup il se retourna. _

- J'ai trouvé. _Il passa les mains sous mes fesses et me souleva. Je crochais mes jambes autour de ses hanches et il me porta jusqu'au lit. Une fois posée, je me suis mise à genoux. _

- Viens par là. _Je l'ai tiré par le crochet de son pantalon. Pendant que j'embrassais son torse, je fis tomber la chemise de ses épaules. J'ai ensuite décroché son pantalon. J'ai profité de l'aider en le faisant glisser sur ses fesses. David enleva les chevilles et me rejoint dans le lit. _

- Il me semble que tu es beaucoup trop habillée.

- Tu pourrais peut être y remédier ?

_Je relevais les fesses pour qu'il puisse passer la chemise de nuit et je me rasseyais sur mes genoux. J'ai levé les bras pour qu'il puisse faire passer ma chemise de nuit. David en profita pour se rapprocher de moi. _

- Tu es magnifique. _Je me suis empourprée. C'était assez ironique, j'ai été dévêtue devant lui et je rougissais pour un simple compliment. Il me coucha sur le dos et s'assit à mes pieds. J'avais les jambes repliées, si bien qu'il dût me les écarter pour pouvoir m'embrasser. _

- Lisa…_J'étais occupé à caresser son dos, tout en m'approchant de ses fesses, pendant qu'il me mordillait le lobe de l'oreille. _

- Oui ?

- Tu es sûre ? Parce que je continue, je risque de ne pas pouvoir m'arrêter.

- J'ai envie de toi, David.

- Ca tombe bien, moi aussi, _susurra t- il. J'ai passé les mains sous son caleçon et je l'ai fait glisser le long de ses cuisses. Il leva un genou puis l'autre que je puisse définitivement le dévêtir. Après avoir quitter mes seins, ses mains remontèrent le long de mes cuisses. J'ai soulevé le bassin qu'il fasse lentement glisser ma culotte. Elle rejoignit son caleçon par terre. David me sourit et continua. Il posa son doigt sur mon clitoris et commença un doux mouvement circulaire. Je sentais que j'allais exploser si il continuait. _

- David… Arrête. _Il me releva les yeux, interdit. _Je ne veux pas jouir sans toi. _Il se pencha sur le coté et atteignit la table de chevet. Il déchira le papier du préservatif et le glissa sur lui. Il reprit sa place. Il me pénétra doucement, me laissant le temps de m'adapter à lui. _

- Relaxe toi. _Il recommença à gentiment caresser un de mes seins, s'arrêtant longuement sur le mamelon durcit. Lorsqu'il senti que j'étais mon tendue, il reprit un rythme lent avec son bassin. Accélérant le rythme au fur et à mesure, je finis par jouir. Il jouit quelques instants plus tard. Il se laissa tomber sur moi. Nous étions les deux pantelants et transpirants. _

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime David.

- Je vais aller me doucher. _Je me suis assise, mais David m'a encerclé la taille et posé sa tête sur mes jambes. _

- Te doucher pas. J'aime comme tu sens, comme on sent. On sent l'autre.

- David, on ne peut pas arriver au congrès comme ça.

- C'est vraiment injuste, tu veux absolument qu'on y aille et en même temps on ne doit pas se montrer.

- Pauvre Calimero !

- Moque toi de moi ! Est-ce que j'ai au moins un avantage ?

- Je te laisse profiter de moi…

- Profiter ? Tu semblais plutôt prendre par à l'action.

- Ce genre d'insolence ne vous mènera nulle part, Monsieur Seidel.

- Est-ce que je vais être puni ?

- Il se pourrait bien que je passe la prochaine nuit dans ma chambre.

- Je ne pensais pas à ce genre de punition…

- J'ai jamais dit que je la passerai seule ! Il faut vraiment qu'on se prépare.

- Tu veux de l'aide sous ta douche ?

- Je ne suis pas vraiment persuadée que tu vas me faire gagner du temps. _J'ai enfilé ma chemise de nuit et je me suis dirigée vers ma chambre. J'allais entrer sous la douche quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle de bain. J'ai ouvert la porte pour découvrir David, tout sourire. _

- Tu as oublié ça, _me dit-il balançant ma petite culotte sur son index. _

- Merci. _Je la lui ai arrachée. _Maintenant, file te préparer !

- Oui, madame ! _Il m'embrassa et me laissa enfin me préparer. C'est vrai que je sentais bon, un subtil mélange entre son odeur et la mienne. Je suis restée un long moment sous la douche, appréciant le contact de l'eau chaude sur ma peau. Les couleurs me semblaient-elles plus colorées ? Les sons plus musicaux ? Non. Me sentais-je plus belle ? Certainement. David m'aimait. Nous étions un couple heureux. Tout cela me permit de trouver une nouvelle confiance en soit. J'avais l'impression d'exalter la sensualité, la féminité, de même que l'audace. _

_David frappa à la porte : _- Lisa, t'es prête ?

- Pas du tout ! Installe toi sur mon lit.

- Il y a un changement de programme ?

- Non, je t'aurai proposé une chaise, mais je n'en ai pas !

_Zut ! Je n'avais pris qu'une paire de sous vêtement avec moi, le reste de mes habits était dehors. Je les ai revêtu et j'ai fini de me préparer. J'ai tenté de passer un coup de mascara sur mes cils. Mmh… plutôt pas mal pour une première fois. Mes yeux avaient l'air plus… bleu ? Grands ? Je ne savais pas, mais en tout cas ils ressortaient plus. J'ai tenté tant bien que mal de sécher mes cheveux. J'ai fini par abandonner la lutte : je l'ai tiré en arrière et simplement attachés par une pince. Il ne me manquait plus que mes habits. J'étais angoissée à l'idée qu'il me voit. C'était stupide, je savais, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. _

- Lisa, ça va ?

- Oui, oui. _J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis sortie. _

- Tu joues à la tentatrice ?

_Je fouillais désespérément dans les sacs. _– Non, je n'ai pas pris d'habit avec moi, parce que je ne pensais pas que tu seras déjà là quand je sortirai.

- Besoin d'un peu d'aide ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi me mettre.

- Alors…Voyons voir cela… Tiens, pourquoi pas ça ? _C'était un t-shirt bleu marine avec un tailleur- jupe blanc, surpiqué de bleu marin. _

- Merci ! _Je lui ai fait un bisou sur la joue et j'ai vite mis les habits. J'ai enfilé ensuite des escarpins blancs. _

- Ca ne va pas.

- Ah oui ? C'est les chaussures ?

- Non, non. C'est… que tu es beaucoup trop jolie ! Les hommes vont te regarder, alors que tu es à moi.

- Je suis à toi ? Tu es jaloux_. C'était trop mignon. Je me suis approchée de lui et me suis mise à jouer avec les boutons de sa chemise. _

- Parfaitement.

_J'ai passé les bras autour de son cou. _– Qu'est-ce que je dois dire de tous ces mannequins qui vont te tomber dans les bras ?

- Quelles sont sans cervelles, sinon elles sauraient que mon cœur est déjà pris.

_Il me serra contre lui et nous nous embrassâmes. _– On doit vraiment y aller.

_Nous sommes arrivés devant le Hall où se tenait le congrès. Nous avions déjà payé le chauffeur de taxi et j'allais sortir quand David me retint. _

- Attend ! _Il m'embrassa longuement. _C'était pour nous faire tenir tout le jour.

_Dès que nous sommes sortis, nous fûmes assailli de toutes parts. Nous avons enfin trouvé la salle où se déroulait la conférence que nous voulions suivre quand David fût agrippé. _

- David Seidel ! Tu ne m'avais pas prévenue que tu venais ici !

- Monique. Ce voyage s'est décidé à la dernière minute.

_Elle attrapa son bras et se colla à lui comme un sangsue. Je savais que c'était mon idée de cacher que nous étions un couple, mais là je commençais à le regretter. Monique continuait de baver sur David pendant que lui mes lançait des appels à l'aide. _

- Mademoiselle Westermann.

- Je suis supposée vous connaître ? C'est t nouvelle conquête, David ?

- Non. Je suis Mademoiselle Plenske.

_Elle faillit s'étouffer. _– Je ne vous avais pas reconnu dans cet… accoutrement.

- J'ai été le styliste personnel de Lisa.

- Bien sûr ! On reconnaît tout à fait ta griffe dans cet ensemble. Il vous va à ravir mademoiselle.

- Merci. Je suis désolée mais notre conférence va débuter. Nous devrions y aller.

- Bien sûr. _Elle se pencha vers David et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. _

_Nous entrâmes dans la salle et nous assîmes. _– Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Pas de conversation privée Lisa.

_Je déglutis et tourna la tête pour qu'il ne voie pas mes yeux briller. _– Je suis désolé, Lisa._ Il parlait à voix basse. _Cette idée que tu as eue… Bref. Elle voulait que je l'appelle pour un 5 à 7. Elle a lu dans les journaux que j'avais rompu avec Mariella et elle pense que je suis libre.

- Tu devrais aller la voir pour ce 5 à 7.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, c'est une journaliste importante. On ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir une mauvaise publicité en Allemagne.

- Tu sais au moins ce qu'est un 5 à 7 ?

- C'est ce qu'ils font dans les pubs ici, un afterwork, non ?

- C'est un afterwork un peu particulier. C'est une partie de jambes en l'air.

- Oh.

- Oui, oh.

- Je t'interdis de la toucher. La plus infime partie posée sur elle risque d'être coupée par mes soins, c'est clair ?

- Et après je suis le jaloux…

- Je ne plaisante pas David.

- Lisa. Lisa, regarde moi. _Je tournais la tête vers lui. _Je ne te tromperai pas.

- Il faut quand même que tu la voies. Pas trop longtemps et dans un endroit public…

- Ca ne nous a jamais empêché…

- Je me passe de ce genre de détails. Je disais, qu'il faut qu'elle nous fasse un peu de pub.

- Et comment je vais justifier le fait que je ne couche pas avec elle ?

- Tu as attrapé une maladie vénérienne.

- Lisa !

- Quoi ? Tu as la grippe, la malaria, ce que tu veux, mais tu vas la voir pour boire un verre sans la toucher.

- Ce que les femmes sont compliquées…

- Pardon ?

_Je t'aime, me dit-il avec ses lèvres. Je lui souris. La journée allait être périeuse._

- J'en peux plus, je veux être seul avec toi.

- David, doucement.

- Si on allait dîner tout les deux ? On peut réussir à s'éclipser discrètement !

- David ! Je t'ai cherché toute la journée ! Ou étais-tu passé ?

- J'étais à des conférences Monique. _Il était tellement exaspéré qu'il lui parlait comme à une idiote. Bon, sur ce point je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il abuse, au risque de la décourager. _

- Que dirais-tu d'aller boire un verre puis aller manger un morceau ou autre ? _Elle secouait son décolleté sous ses yeux. Comment avait-il pu être attiré par cette vieille… sorcière !_

- Non ! _David me regarda soulagé. Monique me fusilla du regard. _Enfin, je veux dire que David peut tout à fait aller boire un verre avec vous, mais nous devons travailler ce soir. Nous avons fait la connaissance de potentiels investisseurs et nous devons préparer un dossier à leur présenter demain.

- Tout à fait.

- Ne perdons pas une minute ! Tu ne voudrais pas faire attendre ton assistante ! _Elle avait déjà agrippé son bras et le tirait loin de moi. _

- Ce n'est plus mon assistante, mais ma patronne. _Avant d'être trop loin, il se retourna vers moi. _Je ne ferai pas long. A tout à l'heure.

_Je leur ai adressé mon sourire le plus ironique et un petit signe de la main. « Quelle idiote cette Monique ! Elle a plutôt intérêt à ne pas voir trop les mains baladeuses. » _

_En attendant David, j'ai décidé de retourner dans la boutique de lingerie. J'allais avoir besoin de rechanger et je pourrais toujours ramener quelques souvenirs pour Berlin. David avait l'air d'apprécier, je n'allais quand même pas le brimer. Je ne pus pas dire que j'étais à l'aise dans parmi ces sous-vêtements, mais j'étais déjà nettement moins stressée. _

_Après avoir trouvé mon bonheur, je suis rentrée à l'hôtel. J'attendais au guichet, contenant difficilement un bâillement. _

- Voilà votre clé Mademoiselle Plenske.

- Merci.

- Si je peux me permettre, nous avons un SPA dans l'hôtel et comme vous semblez plus que fatiguée. Je vous le conseille vivement.

- Un SPA, vous dites ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez comme soins ?

- Nous avons des masseurs pratiquant plusieurs méthodes, des bains d'algues, de boue ainsi qu'un hammam.

- Est-ce qu'il faut que je réserve à l'avance ?

- Non, mademoiselle. Il suffit de se présenter centre de beauté.

- Je crois que je vais me laisser tenter, merci beaucoup.

- De rien mademoiselle.

_Je suis montée dans ma chambre déposer mes achats, puis je suis descendue au centre. J'avais choisi un bain de boue pour ses vertus relaxantes. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un massage, j'avais déjà mon masseur personnel. J'ai été couverte d'une boue chaude puis entourée de cellophane. Rien de très séduisant, mais David ne me verrait pas dans ce remake de la crêpe fourrée. « L'enrobeuse » me conseilla de me doucher après le soin. Sans blague, étais-je entourée de femmes peu malignes ou était-ce ma patience qui commençait à diminuer avec le manque de sommeil ? J'ai remercié la dame et je suis remontée dans ma chambre. _

_Après m'être douchée, j'ai commandé une pizza au restaurant de l'hôtel. 20 heures et David n'était toujours pas rentré. J'ai mangé ma pizza en regardant la TV. « Pff, quelle soirée déprimante. » 21 heures, la fatigue commença à prendre le dessus sur moi. _

- Lisa… Chérie, je suis rentré. _David était assis à coté de moi, caressant doucement mon bras. _

- C'est quelle heure ?

- 21 heures 30. Je suis désolé d'être rentré si tard, je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de Monique. _Je me suis assise à coté de lui. J'ai commencé à défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise. _

- J'ai bien fait de rentrer à ce que je vois.

- Je contrôle juste les traces de rouge à lèvres sur le col.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai confiance en toi, mais en elle. Elle serait prête à tout pour t'avoir.

- Lisa, je sais que j'ai mis du temps à rentrer, mais j'ai une bonne excuse.

- On dit toujours qu'on a une bonne excuse quand on n'en a pas.

_Il a sorti une boîte allongée de sa poche._

- C'est un cadeau pour moi ?

- Oui, je voulais me faire pardonner d'avoir mis autant de temps avec Monique. Du coup j'en ai encore perdu un peu pour te trouver ça.

- Merci. _J'ai déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres. _

- Ouvre.

_C'était un bracelet en argent. Une perle blanche et une perle noire se suivaient à égale distance tout le long de la chaîne. _

- Merci beaucoup.

- C'est une chaîne pour la cheville. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que l'on sache qu'on est ensemble alors je me suis dit que ça serait plus discret à porter qu'une bague ou un collier.

- Je pourrais la porter sans que personne ne sache.

- Exactement.

_J'ai posé ma tête contre son épaule. _– David ? Je suis désolée, je suis vraiment fatiguée.

- Ca tombe bien, moi aussi. Je vais vite prendre une douche et je te rejoins.

_J'étais déjà dans les bras de Morphée quand il me prit dans les siens pour s'endormir. _

_J'étais couchée sur le torse de David. Mon oreille, collée contre son cœur, écoutait ses battements réguliers. Je faisais glisser mes doigts sur son torse, m'amusant à les entortiller autour de ses poils, traçant des dessins imaginaire sur sa peau. _

- Bonjour.

- Je t'ai réveillé ?

- Non, il y a déjà un moment que je te regarde faire. _Je me suis empourprée. _Ne rougis pas, tu as toutes les permissions de jouer avec mon corps.

- David…

- Lisa…, _m'imita t-il. _

- Tu commandes le petit dej' ?

_Il tendit le bras et attrapa le combiné. _– Bonjour, je voudrais vous commander le petit déjeuner des chambres 416 et 418. Je voudrais…

- Un café et un croissant, _murmurais-je._

- Deux cafés, des croissants et des jus de fruits… Il faudrait servir les deux dans la chambre 418. Voilà… Parfait, merci.

- Ca arrive dans combien de temps ?

- Dix minutes.

- Ca nous laisse encore un peu de temps pour traîner au lit.

- J'aime quand tu parles comme ça. _Il me fit rouler sous lui. Il déposait un millier de baisers sur ma peau. _

- David ?

- Oui.

_Il continuait de m'embrasser pendant que je lui parlais. Mes doigts se mirent à jouer avec les petits cheveux sur sa nuque. _

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ?

- Il y a de nouveau des conférences, puis ce soir il y a un cocktail. _Il ponctuait ses phrases de baisers. _

- Un cocktail ?

- Oui, on va manger en écoutant nos voisins nous venter leurs entreprises, puis il y aura un mini bal pour clôturer la soirée.

_Le room service frappa à la porte. A contre cœur, David se leva pour aller prendre le plateau. _

_Nous avons mangé en silence, puis je me suis levée. _

- Je vais aller me doucher.

- Je ne te propose pas d'aide, vu que chaque fois tu refuses.

- Dommage, j'aurai accepté cette fois-ci. _J'ai délicatement fermé la porte de la salle de bain, attendant sa réaction. _

_David mit quelques secondes avant de réagir. _– J'arrive !

_Je m'étais déjà glissée sous l'eau chaude. L'eau coulait agréablement sur mes épaules. Une légère vapeur se créa dans la salle de bain. Quand David ouvrit la porte de la douche, un courant d'air froid me fit frissonner. Il frôla ma peau du bout des doigts. _– Tu frissonnes.

- Ferme la porte.

_La douche était plutôt grande pour une personne, mais à deux, la proximité était immédiate. David voulut m'appuyer contre le mur. _– Arrête.

- Quoi ?

- On n'a pas le temps, on doit vraiment se doucher.

- Je pensais qu'on pourrait enfin se retrouver !

- Hé non, _fis-je malicieusement. _Il faudra attendre ce soir ! _Je l'ai poussé jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le mur, puis je l'ai langoureusement embrassé et je suis sortie de la douche. J'ai ramassé mes affaires et je suis sortie. David sortit en trombe après moi. _

- C'était quoi ça ? Tu t'amuses à souffler le chaud et le froid ? _Je lui offris un sourire mutin. _Lisa… tu ne peux pas me faire ça à moi.

- C'était pour t'aider à tenir la journée. Je voulais t'encourager à rentrer plus tôt aujourd'hui. Et puis, plus tu me désires, moins tu risques d'en désirer une autre, pas vrai ?

- Tu vas me rendre dingue !

- David ! L'assistante. « _Nous revoilà avec Monique, candidate qui ne lâche jamais l'affaire ! » J'aurai bien laissée mes yeux rouler dans leur orbite, mais trop de monde était présent. _

- Mademoiselle Plenske, _rectifia David. _

- C'est ça. J'ai vu votre planning et j'ai le même aujourd'hui. Quel heureux hasard !

_« Ce n'est ni heureux, ni un hasard. Une journée entière à la supporter… pff ! » Monique avait attrapé le bras de David et ils marchaient quelques pas devant moi. Je contemplais ce couple. « Ecoutez là donc ! Comment cette fille a pu être journaliste ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Elle a dû… oui, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! Elle a forcément dû coucher pour réussir ! C'est une fille facile. En plus elle a l'air d'assumer. C'est étrange comme les hommes semblent attirés par elle. Est-ce qu'ils ont un sens pour savoir ce genre de chose ? Regardez la secouer ses seins ! Ils ne bougent pas ! Ils sont siliconés, t'as déjà oublié !? Je vous jure ! David ne valait pas mieux que tous ces hommes. En même temps, ce n'était pas qu'une histoire d'un soir, il la revoyait à chacun de ses passages. C'est une fille facile et une vraie pro… pff ! Il va falloir rivaliser avec elle, Lisa ! Mettre tout les atouts de ton coté ! »_

_Nous nous sommes assis dans la salle où avait lieu la conférence. Monique se précipita pour être assise à coté de David. _

- Je suis désolée Mademoiselle Plenske, vous devrez vous asseoir à coté de moi, _plaisanta t-elle. _

- Non, regardez, j'arrive passer. _J'ai enjambé les cannes qui lui servaient de jambes et j'ai lentement passé en dessus de David. Mon geste passa comme anodin aux yeux des gens, mais pas pour David. Subrepticement, j'ai frotté mes fesses contre son aine. _

- Voilà ! _Je lui souris le plus niaisement du monde. La conférence commença, ce qui nous fit taire. Voyant que Monique avait détourné son attention, David m'interrogea du regard. Je lui répondis d'un clin d'œil. _

_Toute la journée, j'avais été la plus maladroite du monde ! J'avais par inadvertance laissé tomber mon stylo au pied de David. Ce qui m'obligea à aller le chercher sous son siège. Au déjeuner, j'ai malencontreusement renversé mon verre d'eau sur lui, j'ai bien été obligée d'être polie et d'éponger sa chemise ! Et pour terminer, par malheur le bouton de mon chemiser a lâché pendant que je me penchais pour lui montrer un graphique. _

_La fin de l'après midi, David profita de l'instant où Monique alla se repoudrer pour me parler. _

- A quoi tu joues Lisa ?

- Moi ? A rien.

- Tu n'as jamais autant essayé de me séduire qu'aujourd'hui !

- Séduire ?

_Monique revenait déjà. _– Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

- David, on va boire ce verre ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Je te laisse seule Lisa. A tout à l'heure !

_Il s'éloigna au bras de Monique. « Tu veux jouer à ce jeu, très bien David ! » _

_Le cocktail était dans deux heures et je devais être superbe. Je suis passée chez un salon de coiffeur proche de l'hôtel. Quarante cinq minutes plus tard, je ressortais de là avec un superbe chignon. Je lui avais laissé carte blanche, le résultat était au delà de mes espérances. Le coiffeur avait réussit à faire une sorte de nœud sur le bas de ma nuque. Je me suis dépêchée de rentrer me changer. Je me suis maquillée : un peu de mascara, un trait de crayon noir et deux nuages de blush. J'ai choisi la robe noire que j'avais achetée. Elle avait un profond décolleté en V devant et derrière, ce qui mettait en valeur ma coiffure. J'ai enfilé une paire d'escarpin noir et j'étais prête. J'ai contrôlé mon allure générale dans le miroir. Bien, mais il manquait quelque chose. J'ai enfilé ma montre et le bracelet de cheville de David. Cette fois c'était parfait : sobre mais élégant. Tout le contraire de Monique. _

_Je suis arrivée à la dernière minute au cocktail. Je ne connaissais personne et je n'avais pas envie de faire tapisserie. C'était mes excuses officielles. Les réelles étaient que je n'avais pris autant de soin pour me préparer et que j'avais un peu surestimé ma rapidité !_

_J'attendais dans le hall que la salle où avait lieu le banquet s'ouvre. _

- Lisa ?

- David ! Mademoiselle Westermann.

- Tu es très en beauté.

- Merci.

- David si nous allions nous asseoir.

- Lisa, tu viens ? _Il me tendit son deuxième bras. _

- Non merci, j'arrive encore à marcher seule. « _Pour qui il se prend ! Je ne vais pas faire la deuxième potiche à son bras ! Une est déjà de trop ! Il va me payer cet affront. » Je les ai suivi jusqu'à nos places. _

_David était assis en face de moi et j'avais la chance d'avoir Monique pour voisine. Cela ne semblait pas la ravir, mais je n'allais tout de même pas échanger ma place contre la sienne ! Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle aurait pu faire là dessous ! Une idée me vint… J'allais attendre le dessert pour mettre à exécution mon plan. _

_J'ai attendu que tous les serveurs soient partis avant de commencer. J'ai analysé la situation : __la nappe semblait assez longue. Elle devrait sûrement me couvrir. Heureusement que la table n'était pas très large. _

- Vous m'écoutez Mademoiselle Plenske ?

- Oui Mademoiselle Westermann. « _Quelle greluche celle là ! Je t'ai écouté toute la soirée, tu peux bien me laisser tranquille un moment ! Tout le monde voit que tu te forces à me parler juste pour faire bien auprès de David. Mais tu peux toujours croire ce que tu veux, David est à moi. » _

_J'ai délicatement enlevé ma chaussure et j'ai commencé __à rapprocher mon pied de lui. J'ai attrapé entre mes orteils le revers de son pantalon et j'ai commencé à remonter. Je surveillais attentivement les réactions de David. Il déglutit péniblement et regarda, gêné, en direction de Monique. Deux peuvent jouer ce jeu, mon chéri. Il tira sur son pantalon pour que je lâche. Qu'à cela ne tienne. J'ai lâché son pantalon, mais je n'ai pas pour autant lâché l'affaire. J'ai lentement remonté mon pied sur l'intérieur de sa jambe. La cheville, le mollet, arrivée sur le rebord de la chaise, il a attrapé mon pied. Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller quand il senti le bracelet que je portais à la cheville. Il a levé un sourcil inquisiteur et je lui ai proposé mon sourire le plus innocent. Il a reposé la main sur la table. J'ai pris cela comme un signe d'approbation. J'ai commencé un lent va et viens sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Le mouvement était d'abord petit, puis au fur et à mesure je m'approchais dangereusement. D'un coup il a avancé se chaise, provoquant la rencontre entre mon pied et son sexe. J'ai frotté mes orteils contre sa longueur. J'ai hésité un instant à le laisser jouir au milieu des convives. Je savais que le moment approchait : ses pupilles étaient dilatées, son regard était plus sombre, sa bouche était légèrement entre ouverte. Aux premières palpitations, j'ai précipitamment enlevé mon pied. Je l'ai glissé à l'intérieur de mon escarpin en adressant mon plus beau sourire à David. _

- Votre dernier article était tout à fait intéressant Mademoiselle Westermann.

- Appelez moi Monique, Mademoiselle Plenske.

- Monique, vous comprendrez que vous ne pouvez pas me tutoyer. En tant qu'actionnaire majoritaire de Kerima, je me dois d'être une figure d'autorité.

- Bien sûr. _Nous nous offrîmes un sourire hypocrite avant de se tourner vers nos voisins réciproques._

- Mesdames et messieurs, si vous le voulez bien, après ce délicieux repas, faire quelques pas de danse pour digérer.

- Excusez moi, je vais me repoudrer le nez. _Je me suis enfermée aux toilettes. J'y suis restée un moment pour reprendre mes esprits. J'étais étonnée par mon propre comportement. Etais-je allée trop loin ? Ce petit jeu aurait pu mal finir. Surtout pour David. Ce n'était pas mon intention, je voulais juste garder un peu de pouvoir sur lui. Mes pensées furent coupées par la conversation de deux femmes. _

- David Seidel est toujours aussi charmant.

- Oui toujours. _C'était la voix de Monique. _Je n'ai pas encore réussi à le mettre dans mon lit, mais ce soir, il va y passer !

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûre. Sa petite assistante le surveille. Elle le faisait déjà avant, mais là, je le sens, il est à bout. Et c'est moi qui serait là pour l'aider à évacuer cette tension.

_J'ai entendu les deux voix s'éloigner. __Je suis sortie de la stalle. Je me suis lavée les mains contemplant mon reflet dans la glace. « Il faut absolument que je calme le jeu, sinon les choses pourraient mal finir et finir dans les journaux ! » Je séchais lentement mes doigts quand j'aperçu l'éclat de ma montre. D'un coté je me disais que je devais redevenir raisonnable et de l'autre, j'avais toujours la conversation de Monique en tête. Ma jalousie fut la plus forte. J'ai passé mes doigts sous le passant et j'ai décroché ma montre. Je l'ai déposée au fond de ma pochette et je suis sortie des toilettes. _

- Mademoiselle Plenske !

- Monsieur Fatber !

- Que diriez-vous de m'accordez une danse ?

- Volontiers, mais il faut juste que je repasse à ma table poser ma pochette.

- Je vous escorte.

_Je pris le bras qu'il me tendit et nous nous rendîmes à ma table. __David était en pleine conversation avec Monique. _

- Que dirais-tu d'aller danser ?

- Non, merci. Je suis fatigué. _Il me vit approcher. _Lisa ?

- David. _Je pris ma pochette de ma main gauche et je la déposais sur la table. _Je peux vous la laisser ? Merci.

_Je suis partie sans attendre de réponse. __Du coin de l'œil je surveillais les deux. Ils parlaient toujours. Monsieur Fatber n'était pas un mauvais danseur, mais je n'avais pas envie d'être entre ses bras. _

- Mademoiselle Plenske ?

_Je __levai les yeux sur lui. Zut ! Il devait attendre une réponse. _– Oui ?

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, oui. _Je détournais mon regard de lui et cherchais David et Monique des yeux. Ils étaient introuvables ! Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. « Est-ce qu'à force de chauffer David, j'ai fini par le pousser dans les bras de Monique ? Ils devaient déjà être entrain de copuler comme des lapins dans le taxi ou même derrière un buisson qui sait ! » _

_Quelqu'un frappa sur l'épaule de Monsieur Fatber. _

- Monsieur Fatber, que diriez-vous d'échanger de partenaire ?

- Avec plaisir Monsieur Seidel !

_Monsieur Fatber déposa ma main dans celle de David et il prit Monique. _

- Lisa…

- David…, _j'ai imité son ton plaignant. _

- C'était une vengeance ?

- Vengeance ? Tout de suite les grands mots ! Tu n'as pas apprécié ? Tu en avais l'air pourtant.

- Là n'est pas la question !

_Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si il était en colère ou __dangereusement excité. Sûrement un peu des deux. _

- David, Monique a bavé sur toi toute la journée ! Je voulais savoir si je te faisais encore un peu d'effet.

- Un peu d'effet ? Tu as failli, tu as failli… _il baissa la voix…_me faire jouir au milieu des gens !

- J'ai eu ma réponse.

_David me serra plus fort contre lui. _- Tu veux jouer ? Jouons !, _susurra t-il à mon oreille. _

- David, ne me serre pas si fort. Les gens vont se poser des questions !

- Ils se poseront des questions si ils te voient te débattre. En nous voyant comme ça, ils se diront que j'essaie d'abuser de ma charmante patronne, au pire. Au mieux, ils se diront que je suis toujours un incorrigible charmeur.

- David ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

- Je ne te lâcherai pas. _Il continuait à murmurer à mon oreille. Son souffle me provoquait des frissons sur ma peau. _J'ai dû imaginer Sophie en maillot de bain pour me clamer tout à l'heure. Ce qui n'est vraiment pas une vision dont j'aime à me souvenir. Mais tu peux le sentir, t'avoir contre moi me fait de l'effet. _J'étais rouge de honte. Je suis sûre que les couples qui dansaient pouvaient nous entendre, ou au moins imaginer ce qu'il me racontait. _J'ai envie de toi Lisa. Si nous n'avions pas été en compagnie, je t'aurai rattrapée quand tu as stoppé ton massage. J'avais besoin de te sentir encore sur moi, besoin d'être en toi. Je t'aurai déshabillée et je t'aurai fait l'amour sur cette table. J'aurai simplement baissé mon pantalon sur mes genoux et je t'aurai fait jouir. Tu aurais crié encore plus que d'habitude, tant j'aurai été passionné. _Je fondais sous ses mots, certes crus, mais qui m'excitaient néanmoins. La température était montée d'un coup. Une goûte de transpiration a coulé entre mes seins. David continuait. _Si seulement nous étions seuls… _Il ponctua sa phrase d'un coup de rein contre mon bas ventre. Je dus me mordre les lèvres pour restreindre un gémissement. _Reste là encore un instant et rejoins moi dans le vestiaire. _Il me lâcha d'un coup et quitta la piste de danse. Encore sous le choc, je suis restée plantée sur place. La tension accumulée depuis ces dernières heures allait enfin pouvoir être évacuée. J'ai attendu un moment sur la piste, un peu comme une idiote, puis je l'ai rejoins. _

_J'ai poussé la porte pour me trouver dans une pièce noire. _- David ? _La porte claqua derrière moi. _

- Lisa, _souffla t-il depuis derrière moi. _

- Où sont nos vestes ?

- Quelques parts au milieu des autres. _Il m'a attrapée par le bras pour me faire tourner et m'a soulevée de terre. _Je ne pouvais pas attendre d'être à l'hôtel. _Il m'a portée et m'a déposée contre un mur. _J'ai payé le garçon de vestiaire pour qu'il nous laisse la pièce. _J'essayais tant bien que mal de m'habituer à l'obscurité. La seule lumière provenait du cadre de la porte. _

- David ! On ne peut pas faire ça là ! Il y a plein de monde. Quelqu'un pourrait entrer et nous voir !

- Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déranger sous la table ! _Il plaqua nos corps contre le mur. Ses deux bras posés de chaques cotés de ma tête m'empêchaient de bouger. _

- David… _Ma volonté commençait à faiblir. La proximité de son corps après tant de temps, le noir qui nous entourait, la peur d'être surpris exacerbaient mon envie. J'ai parcouru les derniers millimètres qui séparaient nos bouches, pour m'unir à lui dans un baiser. Il a gardé une main vers mon visage et l'autre s'est mise à errer sur mon corps. Elle s'est arrêtée sur mon sein, puis est descendue le long de mes côtes pour rejoindre ma hanche. Pendant ce temps je l'embrassais avec fougue, mes mains enfouies dans ses cheveux. Le brouhaha de la musique et des gens qui passaient filtraient légèrement à travers la porte. David a quitté mes lèvres pour faire descendre les siennes le long de ma gorge. Il lécha le point entre mes seins, me faisant gémir. _

- J'ai eu envie de lécher cette goûte depuis que je l'ai vue descendre entre tes seins. _Tout en embrassant la peau qui jouxtait mon soutien gorge, il passa les mains sous bretelles de ma robe et la fit glisser sur mon ventre. Ses doigts encerclèrent mes côtes et ses pouces se posèrent sur mes seins durcis. Il ne bougea pas pendant un instant, puis il descendit ses doigts le long de mon ventre. _

- J'ai acheté un nouvel ensemble cet après midi, _murmurais-je. Il remonta d'un coup et m'embrassa passionnément. _

- Il n'existe rien de plus s3xy qu'une femme en corset. Est-ce que tu as… ?

- Des porte-jarretelles ? Regarde par toi même ! _Il s'agenouilla devant moi. Son souffle chaud atteignait mon ventre malgré le corset. Ce qui rajouta à mon excitation si c'était possible. Il releva l'ourlet de ma robe et la remonta lentement, en me caressant. Ses mains étaient posées sur l'arrière de mes jambes. Je tins le devant de ma robe. Il lâcha l'arrière pour tracer avec le doigt le bord du vêtement. _

- Je n'ai pas pu mettre les jarretelles, je n'aurai pas réussi à attraper ton pantalon entre mes orteils.

_Il restait devant moi à me caresser le haut de la jambe, ses doigts restant sur mes fesses._

- C'était donc prémédité ?

- Peut être…

- Tout préméditation mérite une plus grosse punition… _Il fit lentement glissé ma culotte le long de mes jambes. Je dus m'appuyer sur son épaule pour qu'il puisse enlever un pied puis l'autre. Il garda mon pied en main et fit passer la jambe sur son épaule. _

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

_Une langue s'était posée sur mon sexe. __Ses mains agrippèrent mes hanches, pendant qu'il continuait sa douce torture. Il léchait et mordillait mon clitoris. Il introduit un doigt en moi. Le plaisir était trop fort. J'aurai pu mourir sur place de contentement. _

- David, _gémis-je. Je pris sa tête entre mes mains et forçant la pression contre mon corps. Son lent va et vient s'accéléra. Je sentis la première contraction arrivée quand il recula. J'étais si proche de l'orgasme ! Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça ! Me laisser pantelante contre ce mur. _

- David ! _Il se releva, provoquant une friction entre nos deux corps. _

- Pas agréable, non ? Et en même rien de plus agréable.

- David…, _le suppliais-je. _

- Dis le.

- Quoi ?

- Dis le.

- Fais moi l'amour !

_J'entendis le bruit de sa ceinture puis le ruissellement de son pantalon qui finit sur le sol. __Il colla son corps contre le mien, appuyant son bas ventre contre le mien. Il pris mon genou gauche et le releva pour le poser contre sa hanche. Je sentis enfin son pénis chaud à l'entrée de ma féminité. Pour me torturer encore un peu, il le frotta contre moi, sans me pénétrer. _

- David, _gémis-je. _

_D'un puissant coup de rein, il me pénétra entièrement. __J'aurai pu jouir à ce moment là ! Il resta un moment sans bouger, pour que je puisse m'adapter à lui et que j'ai le temps de me calmer un peu. Il ressortit presque entièrement pour mieux me pénétrer à nouveau. Un lent va et vient profond et puissant s'installa. Mon corps étant bloqué contre le mur, chaque poussée semblaient avoir plus de puissance. Je voulus serrer ses fesses, mais d'une main il leva mes bras en dessus de ma tête, les bloquant. Ayant moins d'équilibre, il dut appuyer plus son torse contre mes seins, provoquant une délicieuse friction. J'approchais de l'orgasme, son va et vient devenant de plus en plus rapide. Je mordillais son lobe gauche, quand je sentis que j'allais jouir. Pour ne pas crier, j'ai descendu ma bouche sur la base de sa nuque et je l'ai mordu quand j'ai joui. Il a posé sa tête contre la mienne, pendant que je me blottissais contre lui. Il commençait à jouir en me pénétrant une dernière fois, quand la porte s'ouvrit et la lumière s'alluma. _

- David, _cria une voix stridente. Monique ! _Voilà donc pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulu me raccompagner !

_Mon visage était toujours enfouit contre lui. Il tourna la tête __dans sa direction, son corps faisant écran au mien. _

- Tu nous déranges, sors de là. _Il était vraiment en colère. _

- Je vous dérange ? Pendant des années on a couché ensemble à chacune de nos rencontres et là Monsieur me dit qu'il est fatigué ! Jamais un homme ne s'est plaint de moi. Tu le sais. Je le sais. Après tu passes tes journées avec moi, me faisant croire à quelque chose. Puis tu me promets une danse puis tu me jettes pour aller danser avec cette grenouille. Et là je te retrouve entrain de coucher avec une autre. Je pensais avoir la primeur !

- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre ! On n'est pas un couple, alors arrête cette petite crise de jalousie.

- Très bien, alors continue de sauter ta petite mannequin ! _Elle sortit en claquant la porte. _

_Il quitta notre étreinte et__ se tourna vers la porte pour crier à son attention _- Je saute qui je veux d'abord !

_« Je saute qui je veux ? » ses paroles raisonnèrent dans mes oreilles. __Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Je vis le monde tourner autour de moi au ralenti. « C'est comme ça que David me voit ? Je ne suis qu'une de plus qu'il a réussi à culbuter contre un mur ? Une parmi tant d'autres… » _

- Il faut que t'arranges un peu. Je vais sortir par cette porte et dès que tu seras prête, tu passeras par celle du fond. _Pendant qu'il parlait, il se rhabillait. _ Elle ne t'a pas reconnu, donc il ne faut pas qu'on nous voie ensemble._ Il avait finit de crocher sa ceinture. Il sortit par la fameuse porte. _

_Je restais interdite. Toujours accolée au mur, ma robe a moitié enlevée. La bile remonta le long de ma gorge, me donnant envie de vomir. Je réprimais un hoquet. Mon monde venait de s'écrouler. Je n'étais qu'une des nombreuses maîtresses de David, avec qui je ne devais pas être vue. Je ne pleurerai pas ici, pas quand tout le monde avec qui je travaillais pourrait me voir. J'ai prestement remis en place ma robe. J'ai cherché du regard ma petite culotte que je n'ai pas trouvée. Tant pis. Je n'ai même pas essayé de me recoiffer. J'ai jeté un dernier regard nostalgique sur la pièce et je sortie. J'ai couru le long des couloirs comme si ma vie en dépendait. Une fois dehors, j'ai pris un taxi jusqu'à l'hôtel. _

- Est-ce que vous pouvez m'attendre ?

- Bien sûr mademoiselle.

_Je suis montée précipitamment dans ma chambre. J'ai p__ris mon sac à main et mon porte monnaie et je suis partie. Je suis descendue au guichet. _

- Mademoiselle ?

- Je vous rends les clés de la chambre 416. J'ai laissé quelques affaires, vous pouvez les donner au personnel de nettoyage.

- Bien mademoiselle. Cela fera 129£.

- Tenez.

- Bon retour chez vous.

- Merci.

_Je suis remontée dans le taxi. _– Je vais à l'aéroport.

- Lequel ?

- Le plus proche.

_Un taxi se gara devant le mien, David en sortit. Sans un regard vers moi, il monta les marches de l'hôtel. __Je le vis s'éloigner alors que j'allais dans l'autre direction. Des larmes se mirent à perler sur mes joues. Des larmes de honte. Honte d'avoir été manipulée aussi facilement. Je m'étais donnée à cet homme. Je lui avais donné mon corps et mon amour. Il avait utilisé les deux. J'aurai dû lui en vouloir, mais je ne pouvais me détacher de ce sentiment de honte. _

_J'ai séché mes larmes avant de sortir du taxi. __Une fine pluie froide tombait depuis mon départ. Je me suis dépêchée d'entrer dans le terminal. Je me suis mise dans la file d'attente devant les guichets de Lufthansa. Je ne pleurais plus mais j'étais morose. J'ai sorti mon téléphone et je l'ai éteint. Je ne voulais pas que David fasse flancher ma détermination. Personne n'aurait besoin de me joindre d'ici mon retour en Allemagne. _

_Comment avais-je pu me méprendre à ce point sur David ? Il avait été un goujat depuis notre rencontre, comment aurait-il pu changer ? __Dans l'intimité, il semblait honnête sur ses sentiments, mais dès que nous étions au milieu d'un public pouvant nous reconnaître, il était différent. Plus froid, plus distant. Que se serait-il passé si Monique ne nous avait pas interrompu ? M'aurait-il dorlotée encore trois jours puis m'aurait-il oubliée dès notre retour à Berlin ? Aurais-je été un cadavre au fond du placard, comme le dit l'expression ? Comme une voix venue de mon inconscient me murmurait que j'avais provoqué la situation. N'étais-ce pas moi qui lui avais demandé de garder notre relation secrète ? Il aurait pu le dire si cela l'avait dérangé ! Il était autant responsable que moi dans cette décision. Si il avait pensé que c'était une mauvaise idée, j'aurai pu l'écouter. C'est vrai, il a de l'expérience dans les relations, lui ! _

- Mademoiselle ?

- Oui ? _L'employée au guichet me sortit de ma rêverie. _Excusez-moi. _Je me suis approchée du guichet. _Je voudrais un aller simple pour Berlin, s'il vous plaît.

- Le prochain vol part dans deux heures trente.

- Ca sera parfait.

- Très bien. Il me faut une pièce d'identité, passeport ou carte.

- Attendez… _J'ai désespéramment fouillé au fond de mon sac à main. Je pouvais encore entendre David me dire qu'il plaçait nos passeports dans le coffre fort de sa chambre. _Je suis obligée ? Je veux dire, j'ai oublié mon passeport dans le coffre de l'hôtel. Il n'y a pas un moyen de vous prouvez mon identité ? J'ai mon permis de conduire ?, _osais-je timidement. _

- Je suis navrée mademoiselle, mais les consignes de sécurités sont devenues très strictes. Je ne peux pas vous enregistrer si vous n'avez pas de pièce d'identité.

- C'est normal.

- Je doute que vous aillez le temps de faire l'aller-retour à votre hôtel avant la fin du check-in. Notre prochain vol pour Berlin part demain matin à 7h30.

- Merci beaucoup.

_Décidemment j'étais maudite ! __Malgré lui, David m'empêchait de rester, mais aussi de partir. Je suis remontée dans un taxi et je suis repartie en direction du centre ville. Il y avait des hôtes à profusion, trouver une chambre pour la nuit ne serait pas difficile. Et demain matin, pendant que David irait au congrès, je me faufilerai dans sa chambre pour prendre mon passeport et je pourrais enfin rentrer. _

_Le lendemain matin, je ne me suis pas pressée de me lever. Je savais que David serait parti vers 8h30. Je me suis rhabillée avec la robe de la veille et j'ai quitté l'hôtel. La pluie de la veille avait continué de tomber toute la nuit et encore ce matin. Je frissonnais sous le contact des gouttes d'eau. Comment allais-je réussir à entrer dans la chambre était encore un mystère. Avec un peu de chance, la femme de chambre allait être à l'étage._

- Mademoiselle Plenske. _La voix de l'employée me fit sursauter. J'étais prise en flagrant délit. C'était la jeune femme du premier jour. _Monsieur Seidel a réussit à vous convaincre de ne prendre qu'une chambre je vois, _plaisanta t-elle. Je rougis sous le sous-entendu. _

- Oui. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir la clé de la chambre ? _J'avais réussi à trouver le moyen d'entrer dans la chambre. J'allais me dépêcher de prendre mon passeport et j'allais quitter la ville._

- C'est la 418, non ?

- Oui, c'est celle là.

_Je suis montée à l'étage. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil dans le couloir. David n'y était pas. Il devait être à la conférence. __J'ai posé la main sur la poignée et j'ai lentement passé la tête dans l'encadrement. Les épais rideaux rouges étaient tirés, rendant la pièce sombre. La lumière de ce jour pluvieux n'égayait pas la pièce. Elle était baignée dans une lumière rougeâtre morne. J'ai rapidement regardé le lit pour être sûr que David n'était pas entrain de dormir. Le couvre lit était en partie défait, mais les draps étaient quant à eux toujours en place. Dans un pincement au cœur, j'ai réalisé que David n'avait pas dormit là. Comment osait-il passer la nuit chez une autre femme alors qu'il couchait avec moi durant la soirée ? Je retins des larmes de colère. Décidemment, il ne me méritait pas. _

_J'ai refermé la porte derrière moi et d'un pas décidé, j'ai traversé la pièce. Je tapais le code du bout des doigts, quand une voix résonna derrière moi. _

- C'est à cette heure là que tu rentres ?

_J'ai sursauté. __Je ne me suis pas retournée pour le voir. J'ai attendu que mon cœur veuille bien se remettre à battre et j'ai recommencé le code. _

- Donc maintenant tu ne me parles plus. Tu découches toute la nuit ! Où étais-tu ? _J'ai pris mon passeport et j'ai refermé le coffre. _Réponds moi ! _D'un coup il était derrière moi. Il me serra le bras et me fit tourner sur moi-même. Je le vis pour la première fois. Ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis. Ses cheveux en batailles. Son haleine empestant l'alcool. Il était dans un état pitoyable. _

- Lâche mon bras.

- Pas avant que tu me dises où tu étais.

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Tu rigoles ? Dis moi que tu rigoles ! _Sa voix était dangereusement basse, comme menaçante. Je n'avais jamais eu peur de lui jusque là. _Tu vas me dire où tu étais.

- On n'est pas un couple, alors arrête cette petite crise de jalousie. _J'utilisais ses propres mots contre lui. Il relâcha brusquement mon bras, me faisant un instant perdre l'équilibre. _

- On est un couple ! C'est quoi ces histoires ! Tu passes une nuit dehors dans une ville étrangère et je devrais fermer les yeux ! Excuse moi de m'inquiéter ! _Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans une furie pareille. _

- Tu as bien rejoins Monique, non ? _Je savais que je mettais de l'huile sur le feu. Mais je ne peux me retenir. _

- J'ai passé la nuit à t'attendre ! J'ai appelé la police, les hôpitaux !

- Monseigneur est trop bon !

- Quelle mouche t'a piquée ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi !

- Rien ne va plus depuis que tu es dans ma vie !

- Maintenant c'est de ma faute ?

- Bien sûr que c'est de ta faute ! Ce n'est pas moi qui pavane toute la journée au milieu des mannequins et autres journalistes.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui découche ! J'ai essayé de te joindre au moins quarante fois sur ton portable !

- Je ne voulais pas être dérangée.

- Avec qui tu étais ? Je veux savoir tout de suite !

- Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi !

- Tu n'as qu'à me quitter alors ! Tiens ! La femme de chambre est venue déposé ça ce matin. _Il sortit un sac d'habits de son armoire. _Elle a crû que tu les avais oublié ! C'est comme ça que j'ai appris que tu étais partie ! Tiens ça ! _Il me lança au visage un t-shirt. _Ca devrait plaire à ton amant ça ! _Il me jeta un ensemble en dentelle. _

- Au moins lui sait me faire jouir ! _J'étais allée trop loin. J'ai cru un instant qu'il allait me gifler. _

- Personne ne sait jamais plaint de moi.

- Normal, tu ne gardes jamais aucune fille plus d'une fois. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Mariella est partie avec un autre homme !

- Ne mêle pas Mariella à nos problèmes de couples !

- On n'est pas un couple. Tu n'as fait que me sauter !

_David resta silencieux. __Je n'ai pas attendu qu'il reprenne ses esprits, j'ai tourné les talons et je suis partie en claquant la porte._

_Dans l'avion de retour de Berlin, j'ai réfléchi à un plan. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer chez mes parents sans attirer l'attention sur moi et David. J'ai donc décidé de rester quelques jours chez Julien pour faire croire que j'étais toujours à Londres. Je savais pertinemment qu'il m'accepterait chez lui. _

- Lisa ! Tu es déjà de retour ?

- Es-ce que tu peux fermer ta boutique un moment. Je dois te parler et personne ne doit me voir ici.

- Tu m'inquiètes ! _Il ferma la porte de sa boutique, en indiquant qu'il serait de retour bientôt. _Ca s'est mal passé à Londres ?

- Julien ! _Je me suis précipitée dans ses bras en pleurant. _Si tu savais !

- Raconte moi. _Nous nous assîmes sur son banc. _

- David m'a utilisée.

- Comment ça « utilisée » ?

- Il a couché avec moi pour le plaisir.

- C'est généralement le but !

- Mais non ! C'était un jeu pour lui. Tout ce passait bien au début. Il était romantique et attentif. Puis Monique Westermann est arrivée. Je lui ai conseillé de ne pas la vexer afin de ne pas avoir de mauvaise publicité, mais il l'a mal pris. J'ai pensé qu'on ne devait pas être vu ensemble.

- Tu l'as poussé dans ses bras ?!

- Non, il devait juste boire un verre avec elle. Tout a dégénéré. J'ai été prise à mon propre jeu ! J'étais jalouse, donc je l'ai testé. On était entrain de faire… un câlin, quand elle est entrée. Ils se sont disputés et il lui a dit « qu'il sautait qui il voulait » en parlant de moi. Il savait qu'il était le premier, que je l'aimais et il m'a balancé ça à la figure.

- Il t'a dit qu'il te sautait ?

- Non ! Il l'a dit à Monique qui quittait la pièce.

- Dans quel état il était en disant ça ?

- Il était déshabillé, _dis-je en rougissant. _

- Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, je pensais à son état mental, pas son état vestimentaire.

- Oh. Il était en colère.

- Si je résume bien, vous étiez entrain de coucher ensemble et Monique est entrée.

- Oui.

- Comment est-elle entrée dans votre chambre ?

- Ce n'était pas dans notre chambre…

- Je vois, _dit-il narquois. _David se dispute avec elle et lui dit qu'il saute qui il veut et toi, tu le prends mal.

- Voilà.

- Il était sous le coup de la colère. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

- Il a dit qu'on ne devait pas être vu ensemble.

- Lisa ! Tu viens de me dire que tu ne voulais pas qu'on vous voie ensemble et ensuite tu reproches à David de faire ce que tu lui as conseillé ?

- C'était différent.

- Ce ne l'est pas ! Il t'a blessé en parlant trop vite, mais ça n'était même pas dirigé contre toi !

- Tu crois que j'ai tout gâché ?

- Non, va lui parler, il peut comprendre.

- Il y a encore une petite chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Je l'ai vu encore une fois à Londres. J'étais blessée et je lui ai dit des choses affreuses. Je lui ai fait comprendre que j'avais un amant.

- Dans quel pétrin tu t'es mise !

- Je sais ! Est-ce que je peux rester deux jours chez toi ? Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi et de devoir expliquer pourquoi à mes parents.

- Pas de soucis !

- Merci pour tout Julien.

_Pendant ces deux jours chez Julien, j'ai tourné dans tout les sens la situation. Je devais parler à David au plus tôt. __Nous devions avoir une vraie explication. J'avais besoin d'être fixée sur ses sentiments. Je suis rentrée chez moi dimanche tard dans la soirée. Comme cela avait été prévu. _

_Lundi matin, __je me suis précipitée chez Kerima. Le bureau de David était encore éteint. Je suis allée dans le mien travaillé un moment, prévoyant de repasser plus tard. Prise dans un dossier, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passé. Il était déjà plus de 11heures quand je suis repassée devant son bureau. _

_Il était là. Assis, entrain de __travailler. J'ai pris une grande inspiration et j'ai poussé sa porte. _

- David ? _Il releva lentement les yeux de sa feuille. Des cernes cerclaient ses yeux fatigués. Il resta silencieux. _Je voulais qu'on parle. _Il me regarda fixement, sans desserrer une seule fois les lèvres. _De Londres. Je crois que nos propos ont dépassés nos paroles. Je n'ai pas d'amant.

Je suis désolée pour les choses que je t'ai dites sur Mariella ou sur ton comportement auparavant. J'ai été profondément blessée par ce que tu m'as dit.

_Son regard s'assombrit. __Il n'avait pas l'air de voir ce que je voulais dire. _Tu sais quand Monique est partie… Tu lui as dit que tu sautais qui tu voulais. _Il ouvrit des yeux étonnement ronds. _Tu sais que je t'aime et que tu étais le premier. T'entendre dire ça… _j'ai laissé un temps de suspend. Ma voix commençait à me lâcher._

Dis moi que tu n'as pas joué avec moi comme avec les autres femmes. Dis moi que pour toi aussi c'était plus qu'une partie de jambe en l'air. _Il me fixait de ses grands yeux noirs. Il semblait engourdi. _J'ai besoin de savoir que tu ne vas pas me jeter comme un kleenex. _Il ne répondait toujours pas. Ma gorge se serra. J'ai fini par laisser mes larmes couler. _Tu es important pour moi… Je n'ai pas attendu mes 25 ans pour perdre ma virginité avec le premier venu. Ca signifie beaucoup pour moi. _Je me suis tue pour qu'il puisse me répondre. Il ne dit rien. _Dis moi quelque chose.

_Il laissa un temps d'arrêt et ouvrir la bouche pour la première fois. _– Tu as fini ?

_J'ai blêmi. __Puis une violente envie de vomir s'est emparée de moi. J'ai ouvert la porte et je suis partie en courant en direction des toilettes. J'ai poussé la porte et je me suis précipitée devant la première cuvette que je voyais. Mon estomac se vidait dans une première vague. Deux mains ont doucement relevés mes cheveux, puis une deux s'est posée sur mon dos. _

- Laisse moi tranquille !

- Je ne te laisserai plus.

- Fiche moi la p… _une deuxième vague survint. J'ai pris le papier qu'il me tendait pour m'essuyer la bouche. David m'a prise dans les bras et je me suis assise entre ses jambes. Toujours mal en point, je me suis avachie contre son torse. Il passait ses bras autour de mes épaules. J'ai appuyé ma tête contre son épaule, pour profiter de sa chaleur. Un sentiment de bien être m'envahit mais je savais qu'il était trop tôt pour me laisser aller. Je me suis levée pour aller me rincer la bouche. David était toujours assis par terre. J'ai ensuite posé les mains sur le bord du lavabo pour me tenir. Ma tête tournait. J'ai fermé les yeux un instant pour calmer cette sensation. _

- David… _Je me suis tournée pour lui faire face, tout en restant appuyée contre le rebord. _J'ai besoin d'être sûr. Quand tu sauras ce que tu veux, tu pourras venir me le dire. _Je me suis approchée de lui, j'ai embrassé le haut de sa tête et je l'ai quitté. _

_Je n'avais pas la tête à me remettre à travailler, je suis donc allée voir Julien. _

- Julien ?

- Il est parti un petit moment.

- Salut Yvonne.

- Tu as une de ces têtes Lisa !

- Merci Yvonne !

- Non, mais raconte moi ce qu'il se passe ? C'est à cause des frasques de David ?

- Pardon ?

- Oui, regarde. _Elle me tendit un des magazines encore emballés sur le comptoir. Je l'ai ouvert. _

- Il paraît qu'il a été pris un flag' par une journaliste.

- Je sais.

- Il te l'a avoué ? Je suis désolée… ça a dû te briser le cœur encore une fois.

- Yvonne. C'était moi.

- Quoi ?

- Monique Westermann s'est trompée. Elle dit dans son article que c'est un mannequin encore peu connue. Mais c'était moi.

- Lisa ! T'aurais pu me le dire !

- Tout s'est passé vite et il y a eu cette affaire…

- Donc tu sors officiellement avec David ?

- Non.

- Non ?

- C'est compliqué. On a eu quelques problèmes.

- Je vois. C'est pour ça que tu es toute blanche ?

- Pardon ?

- Est-ce que tu as des nausées ?

- Où veux-tu en venir Yvonne ?

- Est-ce que vous avez toujours été prudent ? « _Oh mon Dieu !_ » A voir ta tête, j'imagine que non.

- Est-ce que je pourrais être enceinte juste à cause d'une petite fois ?

- Petite ou grande Lisa ! Viens Je vais fermé la boutique et on va aller acheter un test de grossesse.

_Yvonne a été très compatissante avec moi. __Voyant mon désarroi, elle a elle-même prit le test et payé. _

- Merci beaucoup Yvonne.

- Je sais quel effet ça fait ! Quelque soit le résultat, je sais que David prendra ses responsabilités. Il a changé.

- Je sais, mais comment je vais l'avouer à mes parents ? Mon père va tuer David si je suis enceinte sans être mariée ou au moins en couple !

- Lisa ! Calme toi. On va rentrer, tu vas faire le test et on avisera selon le résultat.

_Yvonne m'a conduite jusqu'aux toilettes. _– Je t'attends dans le kiosque. Si tu veux qu'on lise le résultat ensemble ou si tu veux le lire seule, c'est égal. Je attendrais que tu viennes. _Elle m'a fait un bisou sur la joue et ma laissée à mon sort. J'ai sorti la boîte du sachet en plastique. J'ai lu le mode d'emploi au moins dix fois. Enlever le capuchon du stick, uriner dessus, attendre le résultat. Il serait affiché en toute lettres. _

_J'ai donc suivit la notice. __J'ai remis le capuchon et je suis sortie des toilettes, le stick à la main. Je ne pouvais pas attendre toute seule un résultat qui pourrait changer le reste de mon existence. Je suis passée par la porte arrière du kiosque._

- Yvonne, le test est… _Je me suis figée. David était là, entrain de parler à Yvonne. J'ai voulu cacher le stick derrière mon dos, mais dans la précipitation, il est tombé à terre. _

- Lisa ? Je vais vous laisser tout les deux.

_David s'est approché et a ramassé le test. __Accroupi, il a levé les yeux sur moi. _

- Est-ce que tu es…

- Enceinte ? Peut-être. _Il s'est remis debout, tenant toujours le test dans la main. _

- Peut-être ?

- Je dois encore attendre 1minute 30.

_Ce fut certainement la plus longue minute de ma vie. __David ne me rendait pas le test. Tout les deux gênés et anxieux de savoir la réponse. Pour éviter d'avoir à croiser son regard, j'ai gardé les yeux sur ma montre. J'avais l'impression que ma montre tournait au ralenti. __1__ minute__ 25, 1__ minute__ 20, 1__ minute__ 15… Ne__ supportant__ plus de fixer__ cette aiguille__ j'ai observé__ David. __Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Quand il a tourné la tête vers moi, j'ai osé lui rendre un sourire timide. J'ai rebaissé les yeux sur ma montre. _

- C'est l'heure.

_Lentement il ouvrit les doigts de sa main, dépliant chacune de ses phalanges. Mais d'un coup il referma la main. _

- Attends ! Lisa… _Il prit ma main dans la sienne. _Je t'aime. Quelque soit le résultat, je veux passer ma vie avec toi. J'ai foiré. J'ai complètement foiré à Londres. Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir tenu des propos blessants quand nous étions dans le vestiaire. J'étais furieux, j'étais frustré. J'avais besoin d'être seul avec toi et Monique a débarqué. Elle a gâché le moment le plus érotique de toute ma vie. Lisa. Je t'aime. J'ai fait des erreurs par le passé, j'en ferai sûrement dans l'avenir, mais plus jamais je n'aimerai une autre femme que toi. Plus jamais je ne désirerai une autre femme que toi. Que tu sois enceinte ou non, que l'on devienne parent un jour ou non, je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

- David…

- Chut… _Il posa son index sur ma bouche pour me faire taire. Nous baissâmes la tête et il a lentement ouvert les doigts. Sur le petit écran était écrit : PAS ENCEINTE_

_J'ai péniblement dégluti. J'étais déçue. Je m'étais déjà faite à l'idée d'être enceinte de David. D'avoir un enfant qui serait un merveilleux mélange entre lui et moi. David enfouit sa main dans mes cheveux et me serra contre lui. _

- Je suis déçu. J'aimais l'idée de te savoir enceinte.

- Moi aussi. David… je veux que tout le monde sache qu'on est ensemble. Je ne veux plus de quiproquos.

- Ca tombe bien, je veux que la Terre entière sache que j'ai trouvé la femme de ma vie.

- On pourrait donner l'exclusivité à une certaine journaliste…, _plaisantai-je._

- Une journaliste ? Je ne vois vraiment pas laquelle ! _David m'embrassa dans le cou. _On pourrait peut être lui donner une autre exclusivité…

- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

- Celle de ta grossesse.

- Ma grossesse ?

- Oui, mais pour cela, il faut s'y mettre dès maintenant !


End file.
